Steven Universe Frozen AU
by Stephaniefairycoin
Summary: (Lars x Steven (Steven is 15, Lars is 17) After Lars' birthday accident, Steven must go on a huge adventure with his new friends, Peridot, Padparascha, and Lion to save Lars from his fears Steven and Lars are NOT brothers Characters: Steven is Anna, Lars is Elsa, Peridot is Kristoff, Lion is Swen, Padparadscha is Olaf, Navy is Hans, Aquamarine is Duke
1. Chapter 1

It was a winter afternoon. 5 year old Steven walked to the Barriga household with his father. Lars, his best friend, was a 7 year old boy who was inordinately. That reason because, Lars had special powers. Lars could control ice.

Steven didn't really care if he had powers. Lars was still his best friend. After lunch, the boys went to the basement to play.

"Hey Lars, lets play now!" Steven told him.

"What do you want to do?" Lars asked him.

"Your icy powers!"

"I dunno Steven."

"Please?"

"Fine." Lars told him. He made a snowball with his hands. He then tossed it into the air. The snowball then turned into snowflakes. Steven, with his starry eyes, smiled in awe. Steven was happy. The two boys then played, like making snowmen and snowball fights.

Steven then asked Lars to catch him. Lars told him he would. Steven started to jump and Lars made a snow tower to catch him. They did it again and again. But, Steven went fast. To the part where Lars told him to slow down. Steven didn't listen. He jumped quickly. Lars slipped due to the ice he was standing. He had to catch Steven, and quickly. He used his magic to catch him, but it hit Steven in his head.

Steven fell unconscious on the ground. Lars grabbed him, and noticed part of his hair turned white. Lars cried out for his parents and Greg. The three ran in, shocked that Steven was unconscious.

"I know where to go." Greg told them. He let him into his van. They quickly drove to a temple, where the remanding Crystal Gems resided. Lars held Steven in the ride, still crying.

They got out of the van. "Where's Garnet?" Greg asked.

"I'm here. What's the matter?" Garnet asked.

"Steven got struck by my powers, Miss Garnet." Lars told her.

"Well, I can try to get the ice out of his head, but his hair will still be like that. I will also erase all memories of him witnessing Lars' powers. Greg, promise to never tell Steven about Lars."

Greg nodded. "What about me?" Lars asked her.

"Lars, your powers will only get stronger. You will need to learn how to use them correctly, if not, I'm sorry." Garnet warned. "Others will be in danger."

"Well, we will not let anyone have contact with Lars. Including Steven." Dante told her.

Lars walked up to unconscious Steven and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry it has to be this way."


	2. Chapter 2

It slowly moved through the years. Each week, Steven would ask the Barrigas if he can play with Lars. They always told him that Lars was too busy to play. Steven stopped coming later, knowing that Lars would never be busy. 10 years later, Greg told him Lars was having a birthday party, and he was invited.

Steven got dressed into his favorite shirt and pants, with his sandals. Greg then drove him to Lars' home. Steven had not seen Lars in years, and was excited to see him. Greg dropped off Steven, and Steven walked up to the door. He then bumped into someone.

"Hey! Are you okay?" She asked him. She had a gem on her navel, and short hair.

"Yeah.. I'm Steven!" Steven introduced himself.

"I'm Ruby! Well, you can call me Navy. Everyone calls me Navy." Navy told him.

"That's a nice name. I got to go to the birthday party! See you later!" Steven said, blushing. He knocked on the door.

"Oh, hello Steven." Martha told him. "Lars is inside. You can come in to celebrate his 17th birthday."

"Thanks, Mrs. Barriga." Steven thanked her. He walked inside, and saw Lars. Lars was wearing a shirt and pants, but the most noticeable thing was gloves on his hands. Lars then saw Steven and blushed hard.

After the cake was passed out, Steven and Navy talked for a while. "What's that white stripe on your hair?"

"My dad told me that I was born with this." Steven told her.

"It looks nice on you." She told him. "You know what, do you want to date?"

"Of course I do." Steven told her. "Let's go tell Lars!"

They then walk up to Lars. He blushed again. "Oh, hey Steven."

"Hey Lars! Guess what?" Steven asked.

"What?"

"Me and Navy are now dating!"

"What? No! You can't date just yet!" Lars yelled, blushing hard.

"Why?"

"You can't just date someone you just met!"

"Well, you can't just shut out a old friend!" Steven yelled.

"No. Ugh. The party is over. Everyone leave. Especially you, Steven!" Lars yelled.

"No wait!" Steven said. He pulled off Lars' glove.

"Give me back my glove!"

"Not until you tell me why! Why you shut me out! Why you shut the whole world out! What your so afraid of!"

"STOP!" Lars yelled as ice came out of his hand. Everyone was shocked that he had powers. Steven chased after him. He ran into the forest, as everything froze into ice.

"I didn't know..." Steven said, starting to cry.

Navy ran to him, and told him that if he wanted to go after Lars, she would go with him.

Steven wiped the tears coming from his eyes. "Sorry Navy, but it's my fault. Now everything is ice because of me. I'm going after him. Take care of everyone in Beach City. Steven then walked forward into the forest, smiling at everyone. "I'll get back summer, or I'll freeze trying."


	3. Chapter 3

Steven walked slowly. He wasn't used to winter, because it snowed rarely in Beach City. He took large steps with his sandals, and shivered. Steven then tripped on a branch and fell into a cold lake. He shivered more, and slowly got up.

"Why did Lars had to have ice powers? He could've just had tropical powers." Steven complained. Then he saw a fire in the distance. "Fire!"

Steven slowly walked up to the building. He wiped the snow off the sign. "Bismuth's Shop." He read. He went in.

"Hi. Do you have any winter clothes?" Steven asked Bismuth.

"Yeah. Over where the winter stuff are." She said as she pointed to the winter department.

"Thanks." Steven said. He got dressed. He wore a pink jacket with blue snow pants. His flip flops were replaced with pink boots. He then put on a yellow cape, with a star in the middle. "Here is the money. By the way, have you seen anyone else around here, Lars most likely."

"Nope. No one except you." She told him. Then, a green figure walked in. She had yellowish triangle hair and a dark green jacket. She walked up to the desk where Bismuth was at, and got Lion Lickers and a hook. Steven looked disgusted at her for buying Lion Lickers.

"How much is this?" She asked.

"Its $40."

"No. It should be $10!"

"Its $40. Our winter stuff are high on demand due to the unexpected storm."

"Well, I've been selling ice lately from the north mountain. And soon a storm snowed on us! I only have $10. Please, help me."

"Fine, I will do this for you only once, but no more."

"Hey, have you been seeing magic coming from the north mountain?" Steven asked her.

"YES. NOW, BE QUIET AS I DEAL WITH THIS CLOD HERE!" She yelled.

"Clod?" Bismuth asked. She threw her out of the shop.

"Hey, I'll get those stuff she was trying to buy." Steven told her. He gave her $40 and left with the stuff. He went into the nearby barn. The gem was laying down on a pile of hay, with a pink lion next to her. "Here's your hook." Steven told her as he gave her the hook. "Please take me to the north mountain. Please."

"Tomorrow. Also, you forgot Lion's Lion Lickers." She told him. Steven tossed the Lion Lickers to her lap, and Lion ate one fast.

"Please. I really need this. I got no transportation and there is no one to take me. Your the only one."

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Hours had past. The duo rode on Lion to the north mountain. Steven wanted to get to know the gem better.

"So, what's your name?" Steven asked

"It's Peridot." Peridot told him.

"I'm Steven! It's very nice to meet you."

"So, what happened with Lars?"

"Lars got angry at me for dating a gem named Navy. He says we can't date due to the fact that we just met that day."

"You clod."

"What?"

"Don't you know that you can't date strangers?"

"Navy isn't a stranger. It's obviously true love."

"Why do you think Lars got mad? It's not true love."

"Of course it is. Just like in those fairytales!"

"Fairytales don't exist, Steven. It's not true. All things don't end well, especially with magic."

"Oh, I predict that two, no three people will travel!" A voice said. The duo looked at Padparascha, a gem made out of snow.

"Oh, hello!" Steven told her. She smiled. "I'm Steven. Did Lars made you?"

"Yeah. He did. Why?" Padparadscha said a minute later.

"Can you help us to get to the north mountain?" Steven asked her.

"Sure." She told them a minute later. "Let's go." They helped her on Lion, and they moved towards the north mountain.

When they got to the north mountain, Steven eyes turned into stars. There was a giant castle made out of ice. Steven, Peridot, and Padparascha climbed up the icy stairs. Lion was to tired to climb and rested on the bottom.

"Padparascha and Peridot, you two should stay here. This is for me and Lars. Sorry."

"Fine, but if anything happens bad, I'm sure you'll regret me not being there." Peridot told him.

"Good luck." Padparascha told him a minute later.

"See you in a little bit." Steven said. He opened the doors to the ice castle. Then he shut them, and walked inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lars?" Steven called for his friend. "Are you here?"

"Steven? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked. It was Lars. He looked very different from earlier. He had clothes made out of ice, and he wore a light blue cape. Lars blushed once again, and then turned around.

"I have to talk to you, Lars."

"Let it be quick, then go home."

"But, I can't."

"Why not?"

"You froze Beach City. I promised to not go back home until the ice thaws. Also, I promise to not go home without you."

"Steven, I can't! I don't know how!" Lars cried. Steven climbed onto a block of ice, to see Lars' full face. Steven grabbed Lars' hands.

"Trust me. I know you can. All you got to do is believe in yourself." Steven told him. Steven grabbed Lars' head and kissed him on the lips. Lars was shocked that Steven kissed him. But then, Steven felt something weird. He felt ice on his lips, and his body froze. It felt like his heart froze. Steven fell on the icy floor, shivering.

"Oh no. Not again! What have I done?!" Lars cried. Peridot ran into the room, grabbing Steven.

"You clod, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks Peri." Steven answered as he slowly got up.

"Who is this?" Lars asked.

"This is Peridot!" Steven told him.

"Well, I think you two should leave! I'll put you two in more danger!"

"We're not leaving without you!"

"Yes, you are!" Lars shouted. He threw a snowball into the air, and a giant centipeedle made out of snow. The centipeedle mother grabbed both of them and threw them out of the castle.

When the two landed on the snow, Steven got up. He threw a snowball at the giant snowman. When the centipeedle got hit, it went out of control and chased them.

"That wasn't a smart idea, you clod!" Peridot yelled, as she grabbed Padparadscha's hand.

"It's not nice throw people! Or gems!" Steven told her.

"We have to jump!"

"But we'll die!"

"No we won't. The snow will catch our fall. Like a pillow. Just trust me!"

"Okay, Fine!" Steven shouted. They jumped off the cliff into the bottom where Lion was sleeping. When they landed, Lion woke up from his nap.

"What do we do now? We can't go back now! Not like this." Steven panicked.

"Don't worry about that right now. Worry about your hair." Peridot told him.

"My hair?" Steven asked. He looked up, and saw part of his hair turn white.

"What happened?"

"I... I"

"You what?"

"I kissed Lars, and now this is happening!" Steven admitted.

"I thought you were dating Navy!" Peridot yelled.

"Don't tell her!" Steven cried.

"I won't. Trust me. But, I got friends who can help."

"You do?"

"Yeah. So trust me on this." Peridot told him. She smiled and helped Steven up. Then, they hopped on Lion. Lion went forward to their new destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Riding on the pink lion, Peridot held Steven in her hands. Padparadscha was behind them, also riding on Lion. Steven started to shiver some more, and Peridot took him off the lion. They walked to a nearby warm place.

"These friends I have, their more of my family. When I still worked for Homeworld, Yellow Diamond especially, I started to see the beauty in the planet. That's when they invited me to their place 10 years ago." Peridot told him.

"That's cool. Are we close now?" Steven asked.

"Yeah. We're here. This is my family."

"They are not here."

"They must be on a mission. Except Amethyst. Hey Amethyst!"

"Sup!" Amethyst told her. "Who's these guys?"

"That is Steven and that is Padparascha. They are some clods I agreed on helping."

"I heard that!" Steven interrupted them. "Where is the leader?"

"You mean Garnet?" She's coming now I think. Pearl will be there too." Amethyst replied to the group. Soon, a gem with a gem on each of her palms walked in the area. So did another gem with a long pointy nose and a pearl on her head.

"Hey Peridot. Why are you here so early?" Garnet asked. Pearl stood next to her.

"This is Steven, and he is very cold." Peridot answered. She held Steven and Garnet looked at him. More of his hair turned ice blue quickly due to the cold. "His hair is turning white."

"I saw. What happened?"

"I... I kissed Lars in... in his cas...castle. Aft...er the ki...ss, I fell down because of the cold... in my... body." Steven said slowly.

"Well, sorry Steven." Garnet told him. She held up her shades, revealing her three eyes, showing sadness. "Your heart is frozen. The only way to recover is a act of true love."

"Like a kiss!" Amethyst interrupted.

"Amethyst don't interrupt!" Pearl screamed.

"Navy!" Steven shouted. "We have to get Navy to help. She's my true love."

"Well, we should go. Quickly before we freeze to death." Peridot told them. "Hop on."

The duo hopped on, with Padparascha still on from earlier. Lion quickly rode them to Steven's home, where Greg worried where his only son was. When they got there, Greg held his son and took him in the house.

"Get Navy. His heart is frozen and Navy is the only way to cure it!" Peridot told him.

"I want you... you to come, Per-Peridot." Steven whispered.

"I can't. Sorry. Got important things to do." Peridot told him. She walked off with Lion, but forgot about Padparascha, who followed Greg.


	7. Chapter 7

Greg carried Steven in his hands. He felt bad for him, for Steven would die soon, if Navy wasn't near. He placed Steven in his bed, and made sure the heat was on. Padparascha went to sit on the couch. Luckily, Navy was also sitting on the couch, waiting.

"Hey Navy. Steven is back." Greg told her. "I'm making him Hot Coco. He wants to talk to you.

"Okay. I'll be there in a second." Navy told him. She walked down to the hallway to get to Steven's room. Steven groaned sickly, and Navy held his hands. "What happened?"

"Lars froze my heart, and only a kiss of true love can cure it." Steven answered. More of his hair turned white. There was only a spot of his natural brown hair left. "I need you to kiss me! Kiss me now!"

"What?!" Navy hesitated. "Fine. I hope this will work." She leaned down to kiss him, but stopped. "Oh Steven, if only there was someone who loved you!"

"What?" Steven asked. He was surprised. What happened to his kiss?

"Well, now that has happened, I wanted to play a little trick on Lars. But then you doomed us all because of him."

"Why did you lie? Why did you want to date me?"

"I just wanted to see the look on your face!" She told him. She lowered the heater to 20 degrees, and opened the windows. The cold went into Steven's room and Steven shivered more. She then left. She went to Greg in the living room.

"Steven is dead!" She lied.

"My son? Dead!" Greg screamed. "How is that possible?"

"Before Steven died, he told me that Lars froze his heart. I don't know how, but it's all Lars fault. At least we kissed until he froze and died in my arms. Due to my lover's death, I seek revenge on Lars." Navy told him. "Earlier today, me and a group of quartzes of Aquamarine's went to the north mountain. We got Lars, and he's in the nearby dungeon. Now that I realize it, the only way to get summer back is to kill Lars."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I am."


	8. Chapter 8

Padparadscha walked out of the living room. She didn't follow the others, due to wanting to see Steven once again. She opened the door, and Steven was shivering. His hair was all white, and had white cheeks.

"I... I thought Navy told me you died?" Padparascha told him.

"S-She... betrayed me. She never loved me. Now... she is gonna... gonna kill..." Steven cried, slowly.

"Kill who?" Padparascha asked.

"Lars! Lars is doomed! Because of me!" Steven cried. His tears were frozen ice, and Padparadscha grabbed his arm.

"Steven, there is still time. We still have time to get to Lars!" Padparascha told him. "We should get to him as soon as possible!" They jumped out the window of the small house, and they landed on the snow. Padparascha helped Steven up, and helped him walk towards. The snow was very cold and icy, and a huge blizzard covered the air. Both of them tried their best to walk in the blizzard. Suddenly, Steven noticed his hand. It turned ice blue, and Padparascha noticed it. Steven was shocked, and started to cry more. It hurt him, and he knew it would be the end for him.

"We have to go faster!" Padparascha told him. They walked faster, as Steven was slowly turning into ice.

"Lars! I see him!" Steven gasped. He saw a figure of Lars. He let go of Padparascha's hand, and ran towards Lars. He stopped, seeing Navy.

"Take care of Steven! Please!" Lars told Navy.

"Steven is dead! He froze in my hands. He died... because of you!" Navy lied.

Lars was shocked, and fell on his knees. He started to snow in the air was gone, and it was easy to see.

"I'm sorry Steven! I'm sorry you're dead!" He cried.

"I'm here! Lars!" Steven cried out loud. No one heard him. He saw his hands. They were ice frozen. He had no more time. He knew what to do.

Navy summoned a sword from her gem, and she swung her sword. Steven ran in between the two, and before the sword hit him, Steven froze into thin ice. Navy was pooped due to the force of Steven's ice. Lars stood up, and was shocked. He saw Steven. He was dead, frozen in ice.

"Steven!" Lars shouted. He started to cry again. Peridot in the background covered her mouth with her hands, and started to cry. Her new friend just had died. Lars was the one who cried the most.

"If I just had told you, you wouldn't need to be here! I'm so, so, so sorry!" Lars cried. He then grabbed Steven's frozen shoulders and kissed him on his frozen lips. Soon, everyone except Lars noticed Steven thawing from the ice. When Steven was unfrozen, he felt the kiss, and kissed back.

"Your alive!" Lars gasped. Steven kissed him again. "How?"

"A act of true love!" Steven answered, kissing his cheek.

"Look out Steven, Navy is about to kill Lars!" Padparascha gasped. She then started to cry. "He's frozen."

"Padparascha, he's alive." Peridot told her. Steven kissed Lars again, on the lips this time, and they made out. "I love you." Steven told him.

"I love you too." Lars replied.


End file.
